


Of caution and desires

by LadyJessYU



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daensa - Freeform, F/F, attempt at resolving tension, canon compliant-ish... i wish, if that is what is called
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJessYU/pseuds/LadyJessYU
Summary: ‘Suddenly, she understood the pull her brother felt for Lyanna Stark.’ Or Daenerys thirsts for Sansa and tries not to think about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My humble contribution because this ship deserves more fics. I mean, come on! Chemistry, tension, politics, understanding, being freaking badass, height difference… it’s all there :)

Daenerys was sitting by the hearth in her chambers. She did not like her current situation; it didn’t change much after the battle was won. Even before arriving at Winterfell, Daenerys had been warned not to expect warm welcome. She didn’t agree to arrive with a small party, but with dragons and entire army ablaze. It was her main leverage. Let the people see from the start.

Bran’s dead eyes had pierced through her, making her feel exposed. She still shivered at the image.

Arya, as much as Daenerys managed to see of the girl, seemed to have been displeased by the shift of power regarding the claim to the North. She didn’t hide it well, and Daenerys suspected she didn’t want to.

Daenerys scooted closer to the fire. She didn’t like the cold, but she would grow accustomed to it. The fire was crackling, burning perhaps for days before her arrival to make the room feel welcoming. Courtesy of Lady Stark. Daenerys didn’t expect the girl with fire in her hair to have ice poorly hidden in her eyes. She debated whether to thaw it or learn to grow accustomed to it as well. After all, it had been clear from the beginning that Jon Snow was not the sole ruler of the North. The silent power the Lady of Winterfell possessed seemed to be more commanding than her title suggested. That was shaping out to be an unexpected liability.

“Lady Sansa.” Daenerys spoke the name, the mystery in itself.

“Yes?”

“She is…”

“A force of nature?”

She glared at her Hand, “Intriguing was the word that comes to mind.”

“In what way?”

“You are quite aware of what I’m talking about. The status she enjoys among the Northerners is equal to Jon’s.”

“We need to put this ruling the North matter aside for the moment, and focus on the more imminent treat.”

“We might. If she was doing the same. And was it not you who said that we need to plan for long term? What has changed?”

“Nothing, just another war knocking on our door. I suppose we would be doing the knocking this time.”

“Thank you, lord Tyrion.” she spoke cynically, “Your consult truly is a gift in itself.”

“All right, Your Grace.” Tyrion handed her a goblet of ale. Not a good one, but given the circumstances, a needed one, “If you wish me to further your fascination-”

“Caution.”

“Fine, your caution about Lady Stark so be it. She has been a key to the North for quite some years; it seems she continues to be. Many have underestimated her, that’s how others lost their heads. See, my sister, the Bolton bastard, even the masterfully conniving Lord Baelish, they all treated her as a pawn in our little game of thrones. She has, however, proven herself to be one of the crucial players. As you have witnessed - like Jon Snow she is stubborn. Unlike him, she will not be persuaded into becoming your subordinate no matter which tactic you may use.”

“I appreciate your honesty. But remember that you are addressing your Queen, so choose your words wisely.”

“My apologies, Your Grace.”

She looked back at the fire. Yes, Tyrion might be right. But Daenerys didn’t need to know Sansa Stark to understand her. When a girl goes through such abuse and comes out on top, it takes a lot to lower her guard for anyone. Yes, this red wolf would defy the dragon itself to keep the freedom.

“I spoke to her.” she admitted, breaking the silence settling between the two, “Per Ser Jorah’s council.”

“And?”

And she achieved nothing.  Apart from a beautiful, but short lived smile from Lady Stark, she got nothing. They both stood their grounds, more firmly than ever. She doubted threatening would bring her to the desired goal. If not for the return of Theon Greyjoy, her temperament might have urged her to utter something regretful. It would have been a point of no return, “I’m still but an unwanted guest here, aren’t I?”

“I know this must be difficult for you but you have to, at least for now, let it go.”

Daenerys’ response was her departure.

She stepped outside, looking for Jon. He seemed to be the only Northerner on her side, and she needed to make sure he remained there. Things were slipping through her hands, and she didn’t like being deprived of control one bit. She was striding towards his chambers, when she collided with another body.

Hands caught onto her before she could lose her balance, “Your Grace… I’m sorry. Are you well?”

“Yes.” she smiled, still holding onto Sansa. The concern in her voice made Daenerys’ cheeks feel warm, “Yes, of course.”

At that Sansa retreated, graciously as is her manner.

Daenerys recalled her brother telling her about their home, the way it used to be. Of knights who were strong and handsome, and ladies beautiful and meek. Perhaps he was right about some things. Daenerys has traveled half the world and it was here that she encountered the most beautiful lady. Sansa was yet another proof that her brother’s opinion on women has always been low. Because Sansa Stark was smart, unyielding and most certainly not meek. If she were, it would have made Daenerys’ life so much easier.

“Were you looking for something?”  Sansa found words in this unexpected situation. Clad in a simple dress and hair half undone, she certainly didn’t expect to encounter the Mother of Dragons roaming the castle at this hour, “I hope you are not wanting for anything.”

She shook her head, “Yes.”

“I’m not sure…” Sansa tilted her head in confusion.

Daenerys didn’t like how the redhead all but towered over her. Everything in her was telling her to ask for Jon. Instead, she responded, “I was looking for you. We have some unfinished business, Lady Stark.”

“Of course, Your Grace.”

It angered her to no end, the utter indifference Sansa showed. ‘Your Grace’, how false it sounded.

Daenerys followed Sansa into the war room. Quite appropriate setting, she thought. This time, neither took a seat.

“So, the North?” right down to business.

“Yes.”

“I think it would be wise of you-”

“Like you have been wise? Is it wise to let yourself be guided by nothing but prejudice?” her tone was demanding, though there was hardly any point to it. Sansa was unwilling to give the respect she was entitled to, the one even Jon learned to show her, “I tried, yet you refuse to see anything but my mad father, and my frivolous brother.”

If Sansa was taken aback, she recovered quickly, “Frivolity is not how I would put it.”

Ah yes, Sansa still knew nothing of Jon’s lineage. The secret love that threw the seven kingdoms into the civil war, “Whatever it was, I assure you I do not plan to incinerate you. Nor to claim you as mine.”

Sansa smirked, as blush crept into her cheeks. Still, she didn’t bother to hide it.

“You have no fear of me at all, don’t you?” Daenerys asked, wondering whether the response would be foolish or brave.

“Should I, Your Grace?” she provoked, so confidently, like she was untouchable.

Her lips twitched upward, “Would it be so terrible if you trusted me?”

“I trusted many times before and each time I have been betrayed. Now that the entire North is in question, I don’t have the amenity to do that. But it doesn’t matter much, does it? Jon will follow you into the war anyway.”

“I see we are to remain at an impasse. So, what am I to do?”

“Stay.” Sansa responded lowly. It was perhaps the first time Daenerys saw something akin actual warmth directed towards her.

Her heart skipped. Suddenly the whole situation became more intimate. Sansa appeared closer that she was a moment ago, “What are you saying?”

“She’s a monster.”

Was that all? “I’ve been facing monsters my whole life.”

“As have I, and Cersei was one of them. Go there now and she will find a way to take things you hold dear. You will lose-”

“Which would mean one less problem for you.”

“Believe me I am not as cold towards you as you may think.” Sansa grabbed her hand, “It is not my goal to see you more alone than you already are.”

Daenerys retracted her hand like scorched. Can a dragon be burned? Did Sansa truly see the loneliness under her mask and was manipulating her? Maybe she was just guessing. Either way, Daenerys scolded herself for nearly falling for it.

Sansa took a step forward and Daenerys had to fight to remain motionless. Tyrion was right, it was fascination that was drawing her towards the Lady of Winterfell. But like an unconquerable magnetic force, her body had no choice but to follow Sansa’s. Their lips met. It was slow and soft. She parted her lips, tempted to respond with equal measure. Had Sansa lingered for a moment longer, she would have.

Back at the appropriate distance, Sansa awaited her reaction.

Daenerys chuckled, quickly regaining composure, “I don’t think I’ve never had a lady try to seduce me into submission.”

“I wanted to know if you are as captivating as you seem.” her voice sounded less certain than moments before, “I apologize if I caused offence, Your Grace.”

“You didn’t. But you are dangerously close.” her words didn’t have the harshness in them, “And am I?”

Sansa bit her lip, “Yes.”

Daenerys’ eyes flicked to the war table behind Sansa. She could play at the girl’s trauma and insecurities, take her right there, lay her on the map of the Seven Kingdoms and have her unravel. Wouldn’t that be perfectly perverted and poetic?

Suddenly, she understood the pull her brother felt for Lyanna Stark. The desire that was overpowering the madness bubbling every time the girl would contradict her stubbornly. She pondered whether anyone ever kissed her for her and her alone. Was there a boy somewhere, maybe here at her home, that kissed the pretty lady before she was met with her dreamy, golden-haired prince that became the creature of nightmares? The answer seemed obvious.

She reached for the dark hairpin in Sansa’s hair, “Can I?” she asked, hand lingering just above it.

Sansa nodded.

She had to stand on tiptoes. It allowed her to get closer, feel the effect she had on Sansa. She smirked as Sansa’s held her breath.

Daenerys pulled the pins out and watch the red spill. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. She buried her hands in the fiery red and pulled her down. Consumed, she kissed fervently. She savored her like she was the nectar of the Gods.  Her hand traveled downward as she struggled to get more, faster, now because it wouldn’t last.

There was nothing she would get outside of this, and she would give nothing.

She pressed her fingers high on the inside of Sansa’s thigh. The fabric of the dress was thick, she could hardly feel anything. She hated the winter and everything about it.

“Can I?” she asked against her lips. Daenerys had heard of Sansa Stark’s fate from a number of people. She also heard what kept remaining unsaid. So, for whatever she wished to do, she wanted permission.

She hadn’t felt such overwhelming need since she was far across the sea.

There was no response, she realized, and opened her eyes. Sansa was looking at her, she wanted her as well, ardently, and that terrified her. It was the sensation, perhaps not new in her mind, but to which fruition she’s never been closer.

Daenerys kissed her again, a peck on the lips. It was all she could because she didn’t know how to tell her she understood. Reluctantly, she eased the hold.  Despite wanting to kiss her fears away, be gentle and give her the love a woman such as herself was always supposed to have, this was never meant to happen. If she were to let herself go there, there would come a moment when she would gladly just take her hand and turn away from all that’s her birthright.

“I should get some sleep. After all, we have a long journey tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, post 8x05 Daenerys is kind of really angry about Sansa’s revelation which is not an easily resolved problem. She sits on the Iron Throne now and they are technically less equal powerwise. Both are still mostly stuck in their beliefs which means more political tension and less other stuff (for now). Oh, and Daenerys didn’t go mad and torched the whole city. Cersei and Jamie are both dead only in a way more deserving of a villain of Cersei’s caliber (sorry, but I liked the fact that they died together, not how it happened).

It smelled of char and burned flesh even before King’s Landing appeared on the horizon. Sansa never thought she would see the city fall. As she rode through the streets she watched the consequences of the battle. The streets were cleaned from rubble, but the smell of war and death would remain for long. The last time she was here, she was a prisoner of a different royal. Now she didn’t know what to expect.

The main hall of the Red Keep was not as lively as it once was. Armed soldiers stood guard as Grey Worm was escorting her to see the Queen. Brienne had been allowed to accompany her, but only to the entrance of the Red Keep. Sansa had wanted protest profusely (Brienne did), but Jon had assured her that it would be futile. He was still mad at her, he would be for a long time. But she would not apologize to him for being right. He could pretend all he wanted, but he would be a better fit to the throne. He knew the mentality of the people, he fought with them and for them, and he knew the independent North belonged to the Starks. If he was unwilling to admit that, so be it. She had to believe, though, he would not let harm befall her.

The heavy door opened and she walked into the throne room. It was dark and solitary. Her footsteps echoed, her heart rate was increasing, thumping in her throat. She walked slowly, the path felt so long, the Iron Throne distant.

Her eyes flicked left and right, Jon wasn’t there. She hoped he would be. There was the Queen, imposing and larger than life. She was finally at the place she spent most of her life desiring. Sansa wondered if it brought her the satisfaction she thought it would.

Tyrion was at her side. The place brought back the memories when Joffrey had her beaten senseless, when Tyrion came to her aid. Would he do it again? Though, whatever may come, she doubted Daenerys would inflict such cruelty upon her.

She curtsied, “Your Grace. My Lord.”

The Queen didn’t smile. He did, “Lady Stark. Welcome. You are summoned here to give your full account for the actions that have transpired since our Queen departed Winterfell. Do you know what I am referring to?”

She kept her eyes on the Dragon Queen, “Yes.”

“Good.” he continued, “I’ve assured the Queen that the events that occurred or could have occurred were perhaps erroneous in judgment, but not malicious.”

“I hold no malice towards any person here.” she spoke evenly, head held high.

Tyrion exhaled with relief, “Yes, of course…” he could not predict either of the women’s reaction, but it was going better than expected. Until it wasn’t.

“You have tried to set in motion a cue against your sovereign.” Daenerys took over. Her voice was calm, yet it resonated through the great hall violent like a storm, “How is that not malicious?”

“I revealed the truth.”

“You tried to turn my advisors against me, you broke the oath to your cousin. Because of you, Varys tried to expose Jon’s lineage to the world behind my back. And his. Unfortunately for you, my dragon got to him first. He paid for his treason. Tyrion will be atoning for his disloyalty for a long time. That only leaves you.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” She responded after a moment, not sure what to say at that point. Best to let the Queen continue.

The response, however, vexed her, Sansa could almost see it in her eyes, the flame built on anger, “Tyrion. Leave me with Lady Stark.”

He looked between the two, assessing the situation, “If I may leave you with the words of a wise man - Humility is the fundamental principle that builds up greatness. Arrogance on the other hand never brings anything good.”

He slowed down as he walked past her. They shared a look that was meant to be reassuring. It wasn’t.

The women waited until they heard the door of the great hall slams shut. Tension was building slowly, and Sansa was struggling to remain impassive.

Daenerys quirked her eyebrow in question. Sansa wasn’t sure what to do. The power has shifted, at least for now. Sansa was still an important asset, too important to be killed perhaps. But would her shield that was her position in the North and in Jon’s life be enough to protect her? What would be her punishment? It was certain that she would be stripped of some power. The question was whether it would be the amount she could accept.

“You thought you would win? That you would whisper into the ears of men and they would do your dirty work?”

“Whatever I did was not to defeat you. This realm needs stability. People need to be unified.”

“You care so much about the people of the Seven Kingdoms? You spend your nights in Winterfell lying awake, worrying about what is happening to people in Highgarden, to people in Dorne? Do you think because I did not grow up in the North that I will not protect every man, woman and child?”

If Sansa wasn’t carefully considering her next words, she would have taken a moment longer to marvel at the regal authority with which Daenerys spoke, “I do not-“

“You do. Is that why you tried to poison me? Verys was trying to be subtle, methodical. He almost succeeded.” she spoke the last part with such resignation, like she wished he had.

“What? I do not- I swear I took no part in this. I may not be as honorable as my father was, as Jon is but I am still a Stark and I would not do that to you.”

Daenerys was looking at her, thinking her piercing gaze would will Sansa into confessing. Only then did Sansa noticed she looked more pale than in the cold at WInterfell.

Sansa wished she could speak freely with her. With Jon, she could just yell some sense into him. Or just yell at him. With the Dragon Queen, caution was the safest path. Fire and blood, she reminded herself. That was the Targaryen creed, “I didn’t know he would do that. I would never condone it.” she was going for pure composure, but somehow the concern snuck under the guise of calm, and she sounded more emotional than she intended, “It is not my desire to see you harmed.”

Sansa had seen a glimpse of warmth and believed that Daenerys was more hurt by what she considered the utter betrayal than it showed. Whether it be self-preservation or simple distrust, it was clear that she needed to appear strong and confident all the time.

Daenerys chuckled as she was descending the steps. She stopped when she was eye to eye with Sansa, “Would you like me to be the person you’re trying to make me? To burn you now with the rest of this city?”

“If it please Your Grace.” Sansa responded humbly, she was nothing if not adaptable.

The response did not sit well with her, “Kneel to your rightful Queen.” she demanded.

Sansa bit her tongue and bowed her head. She focused on the blue of Daenerys’ dress. It reminded her of the sky before the storm.

“Stop.” she heard before her knees touched the cold stone she stood on. She paused for a moment before she dared to lift her head.

Deanerys lingered briefly before looking away. There was no anger left in her, just dejection, “Go beck to Winterfell. I’ve given the North more autonomy than it had under any ruler before. The rest you can settle with Jon.”

Sansa opened her mouth to respond, but before she could Daenerys cut her off.

“My official coronation is not far. You are welcome but not obligated to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, but I will write as inspiration strikes. I have couple of ideas for what goes next but we’ll see. I think I will focus on the moments between the two as they try to navigate ruling. Needed to put this out here before the finale airs and I get more sad and change the direction of the story. Suggestions for the story and general improvements are welcome.  
> I'd like to say it here as well, cheers to all the Daensa writers out there. You guys are amazing :)


End file.
